Paris' Destiny
by fangirlxoxmegan
Summary: Paris wakes up and doesn't know what or where she is. Will the vampire werewolf rivalry die or will Paris get caught in the middle?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Beautiful topaz eyes were all I saw before fading into the darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Waking up was like breathing into a new life, I felt different, better. But there was something in my throat a burning like nothing I had ever experienced and it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Then I saw them; the topaz eyes, they belonged to a man with blond hair and he was walking towards me.

"Paris, how are you feeling? You've been asleep for quite a while." His voice was like chimes but I was too focused on his skin to pay much attention. He was pale, too pale.

"Who are you? I don't remember you?" My voice! It was like his- only more feminine. "Why is my voice like that?" I asked with an edge to my voice.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and I'm your doctor. Do you remember me at all?" his voice was mesmerising.

"I remember your eyes and then I woke up but I don't understand you said you're a doctor but I'm not sick? Am I?"

"No but we can get to that later. My eyes you say? Interesting. How are you? Any pains anywhere?"

"My throat it's on fire or something I just don't know why? It's not painful it's just there I feel hungry almost." I just couldn't explain it.

"Paris, may I ask you a question?" Upon my nod he continued, "Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"The supernatural as in fairies, witches, vampires, demons, werewolves and angels and that stuff?" I laughed.

"Yes." He spoke seriously which just made me laugh harder.  
"Don't be stupid that stuff doesn't exist, to even think that it does is ridiculous." The corner of his lips twitched upwards slightly in amusement.

"Come with me."

"Um go where? Besides where the hell am I anyway, this certainly doesn't look like a hospital." I looked around the room seeing a full length mirror, a plush sofa and three sets of drawers.

"No you aren't in a hospital you're in my home; the rest of my family is out at the moment they didn't want to overwhelm you." He said ignoring my eyebrows shooting off my face.

"Do you bring all of your patients to your house? Or are you just a creepy paedophile?" I accused.

"Just you, you are a very special girl Paris. Now about that walk." He walked towards the door when I stopped him.

"Do you have any idea how creepy you sound right now why would I go anywhere with you?" this guy was starting to freak me out.

"Because I can help you. Your throat remember?" Ohhh right yeah that thing…

"Whatever."

As I got up I noticed I moved a lot quicker than I normally did. Before walking over to Carlisle I looked into the mirror and was crossed between shock and horror. I was beautiful; unnaturally so. My black hair shone like ravens and was full of life. My face was freckle free and my skin normally tanned was enhanced and bronze? My complexion was crystal clear and my chocolate brown eyes were replaced with a terrifying crimson. What had happened to me?! The only thing not picture perfect (other than the eyes) was my clothes. I was dressed in awful jogging-bottoms and a baggy shirt.

"My eyes, what happened to them? What did you do to me?" My beautiful eyes!

"You will find out soon enough Paris now please come with me."

I reluctantly followed him out of my room and into a mansion made of glass it was beautiful. Carlisle led me to the edge of the forest that surrounded his house and beckoned me to follow him in.

"Okay no this is where I draw the line. I am not going in there with you. Like it or not I don't know you. For all I know you could be a crazy axe murderer." Why did I even like this guy?

"There is always that possibility! But I'm not trust me, I'm just trying to help you. Your throat is still hurting isn't it?"  
Truth was I had forgotten about it when I saw myself in the mirror but now? It was killing me! I nodded sheepishly and then followed him into the evergreen trees.  
We had walked for about three minutes when Carlisle stopped and turned to look at me.  
"Close your eyes" I did "take a deep breath" I did "and now tell me what can you smell?"  
Breathing deeply, I could smell a scent sweeter than chocolate cake.  
"I don't know but I love it" I sighed.  
"Run towards it" he insisted.  
"How? I don't even know what it is, let alone where!"  
"Trust your instincts"

Instincts, is he fucking kidding me what the hell is that supposed to mean?!  
I ran through the forest in search of the scent and stopped short at what I saw. Mountain Lion. I began backing away in fear before the wind changed direction and the smell was back. Not fully understanding what I was doing, I leapt onto the lion and starting to wrestle it. I was winning! My eyes saw a beating vein on its throat at its jugular and I felt saliva fill my mouth. Trusting my instincts I put my head towards its throat and pierced its skin either my suddenly razor sharp teeth. I sucked and sucked at the succulent blood and before I knew it cold arms were lifting me up and I finally realised what had happened. I drank a lions blood and it was now dead. How is this possible!  
I struggled out of Carlisles hold and then fell to my knees in shock. Carlisle put a comforting hand on my shoulder but I shook him off and glared at him angrily.  
"You better start explaining what the hell just happened" I was shaking both with anger and fear.  
"Follow me"  
"No! Tell me what happened right now!" I demanded.  
" Paris do you remember when I asked you if you believed in the supernatural?"  
"Yes"  
"It's real"  
I cocked and eyebrow at him waiting for further explanation.  
"The ghosts, werewolves, shape shifters. All of it and you are a vampire"


End file.
